Coming Undone
by lizook
Summary: “I just... what about us?” “What about us? I thought our first date was highly successful barring the dead body....”


**Spoilers/Timeline**: Speculation on an upcoming episode based on a Stephen Nathan tweet

**A/N**: The final part of the series, following "I Think of You and Everything's Okay" and "I'm Finally Now Believing. Thanks to **K. Elisabeth**, **NicoleMack**, and **beatricks** for the spot checks and **SSJL** for naming our victim. Also, many thanks once again to **space77** for looking this over and giving me feedback.

**Disclaimer**: Nope, Bones still isn't mine. Title from the Boys Like Girls song _Two is Better Than One._.

* * *

"You want to stop for dinner?" He flicked his blinker on, turning towards her apartment.

"No, I'd rather just go home. There's some lasagna in the fridge from last night," she threw him a smile and tugged on her seatbelt, trying to get comfortable, "you're welcome to have some with me if you wish."

"That sounds awesome, Bones." He slowed for the stoplight, mentally cursing their work for interrupting what had been looking like a very promising second date the previous night.

And not just because of the lasagna.

"Good," she leaned back against the seat, her smile growing for a moment, "I was hoping I wouldn't have to let the meatballs sit in the fridge."

"Never a problem." He hit the gas, watching her out of the corner of his eye. She wore the look of satisfied sadness she often had after a case, but there was something more going on. Something in the way she'd half closed her eyes, the way her fingers skimmed lazily over her pants...

It was killing him not to ask her, to show her how much nothing (well, besides the promise of more... _physical... _activities) had changed between them since they'd become whatever they were - they defied definition; always would - but he knew she'd tell him when she was ready.

They were halfway down the hall to her apartment, his hand pressing lightly into her side, when she let it out, a soft mumble he barely caught.

"Want to say that so those of us with normal hearing can hear it?"

"I should feel worse." She thrust her key in the door and walked to her couch, bypassing the kitchen entirely. "I knew Tristan. I should be more upset that he's dead."

"Bones," he settled on the couch next to her, leaning forward so their eyes met, "he treated you horribly in school, it's normal that you wouldn't feel the same way about his death as you do with other cases."

"But why not? He's still a human being whose life was needlessly ended..."

"That's true, but," he let his hand fall over hers, "you guys had a past and that made you see him different, which is perfectly fine. It's part of being human."

She processed the information a moment, staring down at the their joined hands before lifting her eyes, a half smile lighting her face as she settled back against the cushions. "Thanks."

"Anytime. But listen," he scooted closer, thumb drifting lazily over the palm of her hand, "is this the only thing bothering you? I mean, I know a lot has happened in the past two weeks..." He swallowed the rest of the sentence; he loved her, was pretty sure she felt the same, but.... he needed to be sure.

"It was an exhausting case, but other than that? No, that was the only thing I've been contemplating." Her hand squeezed his. "Why?"

"I just... what about us?"

"What about us? I thought our first date was highly successful barring the dead body...."

He laughed, deep and low, "So you... you really want to do this? Because I don't plan on letting you go..."

"I thought I'd made that clear, but in case I hadn't..."

She leaned forward, covering his body with hers, pressing him almost violently against the armrest as her teeth scraped against his jaw.

"Oh God, Bones, it's clear," his hands tugged at the hem of her shirt, their legs tangling together, "crystal."

Her mouth continued moving up his jaw before finally meeting his, tongues dueling as his hands pressed her against him more fully. She gasped, slowly rocking herself against him, her fingers fumbling with the buttons on his pants. "Damn it."

"Slow down," he ran his hands down her arms, grinning as she shuddered above him, "I'm not going anywhere. Promise. But..."

"Mmmm? Ahhh..." She finally flicked the button open and let her hand slowly drift over his arousal.

"But," he groaned, shutting his eyes and willing himself to ask before it - oh, fuck, did that feel good - it went too far, "but are you sure? We've only been on one date and I want to show you..."

Her hand stilled a moment before pressing against him hard and fast. "One _official _date... there have been," she increased her pressure as she leaned forward, "numerous occasions that logically could be qualified as dates, we just failed to do so..." Her hand moved away, skimming up his side as she pressed her hips to his. "Are you really telling me you want to wait?" The corners of her mouth lifted as she rocked against the very obvious evidence that he didn't.

"I... God, no... I just..." his hands settled in the small of her back as their eyes met, "I love you, Bones."

"I know," and never releasing his eyes, she covered his mouth in a slow, searing kiss, returning the sentiment (she couldn't say it aloud... yet...) as her tongue gently wrapped around his, "now show me just how much."

"I always knew you'd be bossy in bed." He flipped them, his weight crashing down on her deliciously, her retort lost as his teeth tugged at her earlobe and she moaned.

Her back arched, pressing their lower bodies even closer together as his hands slid under her shirt, thumbs grazing her nipples over and over. Panting, she threw her leg over his hip, pulling at his shirt in a vain attempt to remove it.

Chuckling, he leaned back and shrugged out of it, his brow furrowing a bit as he turned. She sucked in a breath, finally allowing herself to catalog his every muscle, every scar. He was beautiful.

She forced back a laugh at the thought. Surely, he'd argue with such a description, but it was true - he was strong, warm, the scars marring him only making him more real. More... _Booth_.

His hands were on her again, slowly dragging her pants and underwear off and she watched as he inhaled deeply, large hands cupping her hips before he bent forward, kissing the exposed flesh beneath her shirt. Raising up, he hooked his arms beneath hers, pressing their bodies together once more.

Sighing, she let her fingers trail over his back, the skin warming, muscles contracting, at her touch. "Booth, your back..." she sat up, her head almost hitting his jaw, "my bedroom, now."

"Oh, I'll show you how fine my back is." Standing, he wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her. "In fact, the only reason we're moving is because I don't want," he kicked her door open, groaning as she dug her nails into his back, "our first time to be on your couch."

Gently, he laid her on the bed and hastily pushed off his pants and boxers before lying next to her, the pads of his fingers warming her skin as he slowly, carefully - oh shit, he was trying to drive her crazy - removed her shirt, unhooked her bra.

"Gorgeous." He breathed softly, pressing light kisses to her clavicle, over the swell of her breasts, down her toned stomach.

"Booth, please," her head fell back, hands landing on his shoulders as his lips brushed over her hips, "time... for that... later..."

He chuckled at her impatience and began moving back up her body, laving her nipple into his mouth as she wrapped her leg around his waist; she was making it nearly impossible to go slow, to show her how much she meant to him. How much they belonged together like this.

Her other leg fell over his hip, urging him closer, and he moaned, unable to resist anymore. Cupping her face, he pressed his lips to hers and slid into her heat.

He stilled, her hands clutching at him, the feeling of home and ohyesnothingisbetterthanthis, and more, more, more completely overwhelming him.

"Oh." her hips tilted up, "oh...."

"What's wrong?" He pressed his chest to hers, friction increasing as he slowly left and returned.

"Nothing... you feel...." her nails raked across his back, "amazing... perfect..."

Grinning, he continued rocking into her, the heat becoming unbearable as she moved against him, her tongue swirling over his pecs, up his throat...

"Damn, baby," his forehead fell to hers, the feeling of her breath on his skin setting him on fire, "I'm so close."

"Shit," her eyes slipped shut, cheeks flushing as she rolled them slightly, driving him deeper, "just a little harder.... oh, yes, like that..."

Grunting, he thrust into her faster, movements becoming frenzied as he felt her gasp into his mouth, her legs locking impossibly tight around him. Her hands grasped the headboard and she came, chanting his name low in his ear as the pleasure wracked her body.

The feeling of her body shaking beneath his, the way her lips softly brushed against his as she came down from her high was too much. He returned to her once more and, his hand splayed over the nape of her neck, came, his orgasm leaving him breathless.

"Wow." Sighing, she let her hand drift over his abdominals as he fell to the bed next to her, pulling her onto his chest. She grinned, listening to his heart pounding, feeling his hands caress her waist.

"Wow, about covers it." He pressed a kiss to her temple and pulled her closer. "Just give me a few minutes... we'll go test that couch after all..."


End file.
